


I Did It For Us

by Its_York_Catch



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_York_Catch/pseuds/Its_York_Catch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What possibly could have happened in S13x19 with Felix and Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluez2776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/gifts).



> I don't know how accurate or plausible these events are, but I had the idea and went with it.

_Felix is afraid of…me? That can’t be right,_ Locus thinks as he musters up all the energy he has to stand up. He slowly makes his way towards the sounds of fighting, knowing full well he is in no condition to win a fight, should he have to. _I’ll have to try something else if I’m going to make it out of this, I just hope Felix will trust me._

Locus turns on his cloaking device as he gets closer, walking up behind Tucker and Caboose as Epsilon says “we might be losers Felix, but we still kicked your ass.” 

He sees Felix on the ground surrounded by the reds and blues as he gets into position. Felix laughs loudly, not bothering to get up off his knees and Locus throws his gun in front of him. 

“Huh?” Felix mutters, barely audible. _There’s no time to explain, please understand,_ Locus pleads to Felix in his mind. 

_What is he doing?_ Felix asks himself as the reds and blues start shouting things he isn’t listening to. _Locus is never unarmed, ever. But maybe…_

“Locus, what are you doing? You were supposed to kill them,” Felix says, playing along to the same game he hopes Locus is. 

“No,” Locus says, willing his tone to be sincere enough to fool the reds and blues without causing Felix more alarm. _Does he know what I’m doing? Will he believe me when this is all over?_

“What?” Felix says, followed by Sarge, then Tucker. _You better have a plan,_ Felix thinks. 

“No more killing,” Locus says, the words feeling unnatural coming from his mouth, but they were somewhat real. 

“What are you talking about? You’re a soldier, remember?” Felix asks, starting to sound annoyed, somewhat actually annoyed, not knowing whether Locus meant it or not. _I’ve got to trust that he’s going to get us out of this. He wouldn’t betray me._

“I’m not a soldier. I’m a monster, like you,” Locus says. _Please forgive me._

“Locus,” Felix said quietly, “we’re partners, survivors.” His voice getting louder as he stands up saying that last word. “We need each other. Wh-What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the _ultimate_ weapon,” Felix adds, growing a little unsure of Locus’s intentions. 

“I’m not doing this for the reward. I’m not doing this because someone told me to. I’m doing this for me,” Locus says, using Felix’s own words to clue him in to his plan. 

_A-ha, I knew he come through,_ Felix thought as he feigned nervousness by looking around at everyone and cautiously taking a few steps back, sighing. “Then you can die with the rest of them,” he says and throws his sword at Locus, hoping it looked like he actually tried to hit him. Then he picked up the gun Locus had thrown in front of him and started firing at the reds. He put up his shield to protect himself from the flurry of bullets, only to hear the soft beeping of a sticky bomb attached to it. “Oh,” was all he was able to say. 

While everyone else was distracted Locus picked up Felix’s sword, which had turned off, and headed back towards the fighting just in time to hear Tucker say, “hey Felix, catch,” as he threw a grenade at his partners feet. “There’s nothing I can do. You have to fall, your shield should break the impact,” Locus says quietly to Felix over their radio, adding “I need you to help with the sword though once you’re out of sight.” 

Felix doesn’t answer, not wanting to give them away, giving his best performance saying “wa-wait!” just before the grenade launches him off the platform. The fall is higher than he’d thought, and he doesn’t know if his shield will be enough, but he has to try. He opens it up facing the ground about half way down, hoping it will slow him down a little. Then he starts focusing on the sword, willing it to turn on in Locus’s hand. 

“Did we do it?” Donut asks, just as that all too familiar sound is heard behind them. They turn and see Locus with the sword, to them unquestionable proof of Felix’s demise. Felix hears the muffled sound, too, through the radio and starts to focus more on his fall, which was seconds from ending. 

“It’s said that only a true warrior can activate these temples,” Locus says. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tucker asks him. Locus answers by activating the temple, causing Santa to appear. 

“The tower is ready,” Santa says, as the sword turns off in Locus’s hand out of his control. _I hope Felix made it. He likely passed out from the fall,_ Locus thinks, but can’t help but worry that his friend may not have made it. “You may now transmit your message,” Santa tells them, and Locus turns to leave. 

“Hey, just ‘cuz you saved us doesn’t mean you can leave, asshole. You killed innocent people,” Tucker says. 

Locus stops and glances back at the group. “I know,” he says, “I’m going to make things right, but not from inside a cell.” 

“If you run, we’ll find you,” Epsilon says. 

Locus turns to face them, “no, you won’t,” he says as he turns on his cloaking device and leaves. “Felix, are you there? Are you okay?” he asks through the radio once he is sure he is out of their earshot. He gets no response and hurriedly gets down the mountain in an abandoned vehicle he finds. It’s not hard to find where Felix fell. The impact of the shield created a hole at least 6 feet deep. Locus’s bioscan told him that Felix was alive, but very weak, and unconscious. He climbed down into the crater and carried Felix out as gently as he could. 

It was several hours later before Felix would stir, but during that time his vitals had slowly improved, giving Locus hope that his partner would pull through. Groaning, Felix slowly opened his eyes and seeing only trees and dirt asks “where am I?” 

Thinking he was alone he was not prepared when Locus answered, “I couldn’t move you much in your condition.” Felix slowly turned his head despite the pain it caused and saw Locus sitting on a rock a few feet away. 

“Man that was some rouse you pulled back there,” Felix said, choking when he tried to laugh. 

“You’re not the only one capable of deceiving those sim troopers. Plus you didn’t go in there with a plan so I had to make one up on the fly,” Locus said. “Though it wasn’t my first choice.” 

“Whatever. So what now?” Felix asked. “Do you know where those morons are going now? They won’t be expecting—“ 

“No, we’re not going after them,” Locus cuts him off. “They got their message out, now half the galaxy is probably on their way here, either to help them, or get a part of the action on this planet. Besides, Hargrove showed up as I was leaving, let him take care of them. We failed him, there’s no way we can get involved now.” 

“Alright you make sense. But what do we do then?” Felix asks. 

“We get out of here, find people who don’t know who we are, get you medical help, and have a fresh start,” Locus says. 

“You can’t be serious?” he says, and when Locus doesn’t respond continues, “this coming from the man who couldn’t stop being a soldier after one war and had to find another one. That’s rich. What are we supposed to do? Get day jobs?” 

“I don’t know,” Locus says honestly. “All I know is that we both made it out of this fight, and I want both of us to make if off of this planet. We can figure it out from there.” 

“Fine,” Felix says after a few seconds. “But only because I could really use your help right now…though you do owe me for getting me thrown off that cliff.” 

Locus only growled at him as he got up and helped him to his feet and into the car. 


End file.
